habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue
The Rogue is a class that citizens of Habitica can choose when they reach level 10. Rogues earn more gold and find drops more often than other classes, and they also earn more frequent and rewarding critical hits. Their skills can generate gold and experience from tasks, provide their party with a buff to gold and drop earning rate, and allow the Rogue to dodge damage that Dailies deal. They are valuable allies to have in collection quests. Benefits *As a beginner in Habitica, players will have a lot of items to buy as they progress through the levels. Earning more gold will help them to obtain the best equipment for their adventure relatively quickly. Having more gold also makes it easier to buy health potions, which are useful for players who struggle with unfinished Dailies and negative Habits. *Rogues have a skill that grants gold and experience and scales with task value. As task value has no cap, Rogues are able to level and gather gold extremely quickly! *Rogues are able to buff their party members' Perception, helping them find more items and gain more gold. *Players will be able to relax a little on missed Dailies, as they can use the Stealth skill to dodge damage at the end of the day. This is also useful during a boss quest to prevent the boss from inflicting damage to your party members because of your own missed Dailies. (However, players that need to use this consistently may wish to reconsider their Dailies list!) *The Rogue's higher drop rate can speed up collection quests, where players need to find a certain amount of items. *Increased drop rates also make it easier for the player to achieve the Beast Master achievement, as well as making it easier to turn pets into mounts. In short, the Rogue is a good class for those who are not interested in becoming a Healer, but still want to be able to survive relatively well while gaining lots of items and GP when a task is completed. This is ideal for people who want to unlock the best possible gear as soon as possible. This also benefits people who have custom Rewards and people attempting to earn the Beast Master achievement. Skills Pickpocket= |-|Backstab= |-|Tools of the Trade= |-|Stealth= Equipment Rogues wield a weapon in each hand. While they can use shields from the Warrior and Healer classes and the two handed staff from the Mage class, only Rogue weapons give a class bonus. The weapon that is used in the shield-hand slot is purchased separately. Gathering all the Rogue Basic Gear gives players the Ultimate Gear - Rogue achievement. It costs 1340 gold to buy the whole set of basic Rogue gear. The World Event sets each cost 310 gold. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Grand Gala gear= Grand Gala Equipment This table shows the special class gear from all Grand Galas. This equipment is available in the Seasonal Shop that opens during each Grand Gala. Guides and Resources *Merfy's Rogue guide — optimizing stats and playstyle for efficient profiting and leveling. de:Schurke Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Skills